Space Cowboy
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: The Ronins Sing To N*SYNC's "Space Cowboy"


SPACE COWBOY  
A Music Video Directed By Fallon Sanada  
  
A/N: I don't own Ronin Warriors, N*SYNC, or their song "Space Cowboy". This features Rowen mainly, but also (some of) the other Ronins, though not much. I picked this song 'cuz it totally goes with Rowen! If it's in perenthesis then it is an action, okay? It it's surrounded by :: then Rowen's singing it, and if it looks like then all the Ronins are singing it. If it has @ around it, then Ryo's singing it. If it has * around it then Sage is singing it. If it looks like { this } then Cye is singing it. And if it has ^ around it then Kento is singing it. Okay? Let's rock!  
  
  
  
  
(The Ronins standing in a silver room, but it has one "window" that looks like outer space.They are wearing black jeans and white shirts with their symols over where their hearts are. Rowen is talking into a microphone while looking out the "window".)  
:: Riprock, AG. Come in, over. Yo, turn me up. I wanna be heard. See, I'm talkin' about the future y'all. And the future looks bright, 'specially when we rip it in half. ::  
(Kento flashes a thumbs up, the signal for them to begin)  
^Here it comes, mellenium.^  
(Sage smiles, one hand on his hip, looking amused yet stern at the same time)  
*And everybody's talkin' 'bout Jerusalem.*  
(Cye looks briefly out the "window", flashes the peace sign and grins)  
{Is this the beginning or the beginning of the end?}  
(Ryo looks straight at the camera, smiling like he is about to laugh)  
@Well I've got other thoughts my friend.@  
  
(Rowen smiles briefly, then stands up and looks out the window)  
:: See I've got my eyes on the skies, Those heavenly bodies up high.::  
(Sage turns again to the screen, looking like he might smile but doesn't)  
*And if you're in the mood to take a ride,*  
(He smiles a little)  
*Then strap on a suit and get inside*  
  
CHORUS:  
(The guys are standing together, Rowen in the middle, on his left is Cye, on his right is Sage, and behind Cye is Kento, while Ryo stands behind Sage)  
  
(Kento laughs for a second, and Cye looks at him with an annoyed expression)  
^{Take a space ride with the cowboy, baby}^  
(Rowen looks around for a moment. Sage nudges him with his shoulder and he stands straight again)  
::If you wanna fly, Come and take a ride,::  
(Ryo looks at Sage, who nods with a slight smile)  
*@Take a space ride with the cowboy, baby@*  
(Ryo looks a little nervous, and Kento smiles)  
@^Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay^@  
(Sage turns to Cye, who nods sheepishly, trying to smile)  
*{Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo}*  
  
(Sage is standing near the window. He turns to face the screen, smiling)  
*We don't need all these prophecies,*  
(Cye, who is standing nearby, leans on the window-sill with a grin)  
{Tellin' us what's a sign}  
(Rowen looks forward)  
::What's a sign::  
(Kento looks around. Cye nods and he smiles)  
^'Cause paranoia ain't the way to live your life from day to day,^  
(Rowen gestures to the window)  
::So leave your doubts and your fears behind.::  
  
(Ryo looks up quickly, flipping some of his hair back)  
@Don't be afraid at all@  
(Sage, looking out the window, sighs, then smiles only slightly, putting his arm out to the screen as though for the viewer to take)  
*'Cause up in outer space there's no gravity to fall.*  
(Cye grins again, flips over a table in the center of the room, landing to face the screen)  
{Put your mind and your body to the test}  
(Rowen looks at the others, and sits on the edge of the desk, facing the screen)  
::'Cause up in outer space it's like the wild wild west.::  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
(Rowen smiles, standing by the window next to Sage, who is leaning on the wall)  
::Boom and never let you try to stop me, Born to fly sky high up to the top see.::  
(Sage grins a little and looks at Rowen. Rowen gives him the okay sign and Sage looks up)  
*Nothing to fear, No doubts and no tears, Mellenium sound to motivate the future years.*  
(Ryo looks up, sighs, and does the thumbs-up)  
@And you can either be scared or get prepared.@  
(Cye looks at Kento, who smiles reassuringly, then looks at the screen with a strong expression)  
{Against all odds I bet you never would've dared, To make these moves and take flight like me.}  
(Ryo looks out the window, turns to the screen, and smiles)  
@To come through for the world prophecy.@  
(Kento smiles widly, looks at Cye, winks, and looks to the screen)  
^Space connect to overthrow your interception, Ready or not make it hot that ain't no question.^  
(Sage looks up from a book he's holding and smiles, using one hand to hold back those bangs and winks, then lets the hair fall back)  
*Get N'SYNC and put your head to the sky.*  
(Rowen smiles and looks away from the screen, showing a side profile of his face)  
::Keep the faith, One love from Left Eye.::  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
(Rowen is standing, facing the screen with a determined look)  
::Riprock, AG, End of transmission. They've had enough.::  
  
(Kento flashes a thumbs up, Cye smiles at the screen, Ryo does a peace sign, Sage grins and looks at Rowen, who winks)  
  
Director: That's a wrap! 


End file.
